


Everything

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: She was the plot twist he never expected.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Flash/Characters.

....... ....... .......

It feels like its taken an absolute age to get here, with hesitation and misunderstandings, nervousness and distance playing a large part, but finally they have found their way to this moment. 

To each other. 

Its all to easy to fall into her, to the point where he doesn't know where his body ends and hers begins. The touches are slow and deliberate, the kisses deep and precise, the movement of their bodies succumbing to the rhythm of lovers with an ease that's almost frightening. It shouldn't feel like this, not really, because Harry had thought he'd experienced the joys of a love so true so very long ago but it grips at his heart so tightly especially when he looks down at her beneath him, her eyes blown dark like the night sky with need and positively shining with the feeling that's gripping his heart so furiously as she stares up at him, nails biting into his back as she gasps. 

Its instant and blinding, this feeling of love so deep and consuming, like the stars are aligning and everything finally makes sense in this vast multiverse they know to exist. 

_It's everything_. 

Harry feels the words rise up in his throat but they falter, choking up with the emotion of what he feels for her. He never expected this, not at all. When he came here for help in saving Jesse from Zoom, she was the plot twist he never expected. He never expected to feel this feeling again. _Love_. 

"Caitlin..." 

Gentle hands cup his face, her eyes locked to his. " _I know_." 

While the words remain unspoken but the emotion behind them is expressed through every look, every touch, every kiss...

Foreheads come to rest together as the fire builds between them, his right hand finds hers to entwine their fingers together before he presses them down into the sheets twisted beneath them. 

Both knowing this is it. 

That they have found their way home. 

....... ....... ....... 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
